The Fox Prince
by Imagaco
Summary: Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox Prince**

Despite the idea of the name, this is not based off 'The Frog Prince'. (Although, that would be cool.) This is about a prince with a mysterious power, a slave girl with no love in her life, and a fox that has a heart of gold. Any more information would be telling. I don't own Naruto.

It was another ordinary day in the Leaf kingdom.

The king had just conquered another kingdom. He and his son, Naruto, were celebrating their victory.

"What fun, ay," the king said, "what fun." Naruto was content as well. After an hour, the king got a little bored with the festivities.

'I know,' he thought. "Guards," the king said to two of his guards, "bring one of the new slaves to dance for us."

After a few minutes, a girl that looked about 12 with ivory hair came in. she wore nothing but a purple cloth that covered her small yet noticeable breasts and a long skirt.

She had sad expression and teary eyes. She held two clear cloths, one in each hand. Her eyes, oddly enough, had no pupils.

But all Naruto could think of was how beautiful she was.

The girl started to dance, still looking very sad. Many of the people in the room, mostly old perverts, cheered at her.

After she finished dancing, the king called her away. Naruto was still transfixed on her beauty. "Pretty, huh," the king said to his son.

Naruto looked up at his father. "I had put as a slave, just for you," the king told him. Naruto said nothing, he just stared at his father, then looked over to where the girl had left.

_Later…_

The dancing slave girl, Hinata, was just sitting down in the bath area of the slave camp. She sighed at how her life had turned out.

The slave camp was basically a forest in a cage with a gipsy stile camp in a clearing. About half a mile from the clearing was a waterfall with a lake.

It was an exalant bathing area, but because it was so late, Hinata was the only one there. She thought this was great, because no one would see her cry.

She had been the princess of a powerful nation. She had decided to fix the kingdom that he corrupted father had made. Now an even more corrupted man had taken over.

She cried her heart out. She knew what would happen to her. The king had personally told her that when she was old enough, she would be the pleaser slave for the king's son.

"Why so sad," someone said. Hinata looked up. Sitting at the other end of the pool, was a fox. This fox was glowing white, with a hint of red.

It had nine log tails that were constantly moving, but in a fluid motion. Even without all this, Hinata could tell this was no ordinary fox.

"Why is someone as beautiful as you crying," the fox said. Hinata knew the fox was a male by the tone of its voice.

"I have no reason do anything else," Hinata said, "I am a slave with no purpose to live." The fox waked across the top of the water to her.

"Now don't say that," the fox said, "it's not like you're going to be… used." Hinata looked up at the fox in confusion.

"But," Hinata told him, "the king said…" "The king is a jerk," the fox interrupted, "and his son would more likely _becom_e a slave than use and/or abuse one."

"How do you know," Hinata said. "Trust me," the fox said, "I know what goes on in the castle better than anyone."

The fox looked up at the castle and, after a while, said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again," Hinata asked. "Yes," the fox said, "there is not a doubt in my mind."

As the fox turned to go, Hinata asked, "What is your name."

The fox thought about it for a moment. "You can call me Kyuubi," the fox said. "Kyuubi," Hinata said, "I like that."

The fox ran through the woods, past the gate, and up to the prince's room. Once there, the fox turned into a human, got into some nearby pajamas, then got into the bed.

The king came in and looked at the boy in the bed. "Good night son," the king said. "Good night dad," Naruto said before going to sleep.

_Did you like it? Whether or not I continue this story is up to you. Also, please remind me what the forth hokage's name is. And is it just me, or does this story, including the before and after note, have a romantic tone to it. If you like the story, I can explain more next time._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox Prince**

_Sorry for the wait. This is a week later from the last story. I don't own Naruto._

Hinata sat in the pool, a near full moon reflected on the water. On the rock behind her sat Kyuubi, watching her silently.

"So," Hinata asked, "you never told me about yourself." Kyuubi looked down at her, and started to tear up.

"What do you mean," Kyuubi asked. "I have heard of mystic foxes," Hinata said, "but as kind, or as small, as you."

Ignoring the small comment, Kyuubi looked at her and said, "That is because I'm half human." Hinata looked at him.

"Half human," she asked. Kyuubi looked at her with a sad face.

"My mother was a powerful nine tailed fox spirit," Kyuubi said, "but despite all her power, even she was not immune to the power of love."

"She fell in love with a powerful king. Not wishing to live without him, she took the form of a human. And, unlike me, this transformation was permanent."

"But she didn't care. Weeks later, they were happily married. They had a happy life, despite many differences between their two races."

Kyuubi looked down sadly. "But then I was born," he said, "My father was so happy when he learned that he was going to have a son."

"But I was born, it was in my fox form. So when he learned about what my mother really was, he left her. Without his love, my mother didn't have the strength to live."

Kyuubi started to cry. "If it wasn't for me," he said tearfully, "she would still be alive." Hinata stood up, walked over, and hugged Kyuubi.

"What are you doing," he asked. Even though he was glad for the comfort, Kyuubi was still a pre-teen.

"It's not your fault," Hinata said, tears in her eyes, "something like that would never be your fault." Kyuubi and Hinata sat there, crying well in to the night.

_Tell me if I should continue._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox Prince**

_Sorry for the wait. This is a week later from the last story. I don't own Naruto._

_About three years later…_

Naruto came in his window in his human form. Little did he know someone was waiting for him.

"So," the person said, "did you enjoy your talk?" Naruto turned around. "Father," he said. Minato stood in front of Naruto, a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Naruto," Minato said, "you are the air to my empire. An air to such a throne should no act as such." He walked forward. "I have been lenient," Minato continued, "I let you see that girl for a few weeks, but now I've had it."

"Weeks," Naruto said, "but I've been seeing her in my fox form for almost three years." Now the king looked totally steamed.

"**That is even ****worse**," he said, "I forbay you from seeing her again." Minato walked out of the room. Then, as if he had an afterthought, he turned around and said, "And if go see her again, I promise she will spend the rest of her life in jail, wishing she had be killed."

Naruto was shocked. After his father had left, Naruto went straight to his bed to cry.

_A week later…_

"People," Minato said in front of a large crowd, "I have great news. In three mouths, my son will marry the princess Ino, from the Land Of Shadow. A joyous occasion indeed."

Everyone cheered. Everyone except Naruto and Hinata. Hinata did not know why she felt sad, but she did.

But Naruto knew why this wedding was happening. He father did not wish to invade the Land Of Shadow. He knew they would have the advantage.

Naruto could not let this just happen, but he had no chose. He thought that if was going to go through with this, he may as well get one thing done first.

_That night…_

Hinata sat at in the bathing pool. It had been a week since Kyuubi had come by. She had begun to wonder if had gotten tired of her.

Then she heard a noise. She turned around and saw Kyuubi. She smiled and waded over to him. He lowered his head as she got close.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he said, "My father has forbade me from seeing you ever again." Hinata stop and looked over at Kyuubi, tears forming in her eyes.

"But I had to come and see you one last time," Kyuubi continued, looking up at her, "I wanted to see you one last time. And… I wanted to tell you something before I go."

Kyuubi bent down to her ear. "Hinata," he whispered, "I love you." Hinata stood there speechless. Kyuubi turned to leave.

Unfortunately, he tripped and hit his head, knocking him unconscious. When Hinata looked over the rock, she saw the naked form of Prince Naruto in front of her.

At that moment, Naruto got up and looked at her. It took his a few seconds to relies he was in human form.

At that point, he ran like crazy. Hinata turned around and blushed at what she had seen, the prince sitting in front of her, legs open, completely naked.

As she thought of everything that had happened to her since she had met Kyuubi. As she sat there, she looked down into the water and said from the bottom of her heart,

"I love you too, Naruto."

_So what do you think? Beautiful ending, isn't it? I almost thought of having Sakura be the princess, but I decided against it. What do you think will happen next?_

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fox Prince**

_Sorry for the wait. Sometimes I had some pretty bad writers-block. And when I didn't, I was just too lazy to do anything. This was done sort of last minute, so sorry if the story fells rushed. I don't own Naruto._

Naruto sat in his room, crying over what he had done last night. He had shown his true form to his secret love. And she had seen his naked body at that. He did not know how he could ever face her again (despite the fact that he wasn't allowed to see her anymore).

Then his father came in. "You saw her," he said, "didn't you." "I had to dad," Naruto told him, tears in his eyes, "I could just let her wonder what happened to me."

"Regardless," Minato said, "I have scheduled her to be executed in five minutes." "WHAT," screamed Naruto, shooting up suddenly, "you said…" "I said," Minato told him, "that if she saw you again, she would spend life in jail. But I will **NOT** let my unholy mistake be known by anyone other than me."

Naruto looked at him confused, and slightly hurt. "Unholy mistake?" "Yes," Minato said, "I see now that I was wrong. You're only good for making the next generation of my kingdom. I will get rid of anything that will stop my dream of the future from coming true."

Naruto could hardly believe it. His father was just going to kill Hinata. Hinata, with her sweet smile, her smooth skin, and her beautiful eyes. No, he would stop this. And he did care who he had to kill to do so; even his own father. No. he was not his father anymore.

Naruto transformed into his fox form, jumped out the window, and ran off to save Hinata; all before Minato could do anything. 'Damn him,' Minato thought as he went to the window, 'he's gone off to stop the execution.'

_Meanwhile…_

Hinata stepped up to the platform, tears in her eyes. 'Why is this happening,' she thought to herself. "For the belief of treason," a man next to her read for a scroll, "the slave Hinata Hyuga is hereby sentenced to death."

'Treason,' Hinata thought, struggling slightly against her bonds, 'but I have done nothing of the sort.' Hinata's head was placed on a block. As a large man raised his ax, Hinata thought that her only regret is never telling Naruto that she loved him.

"HINATA," a voice shouted. Hinata, as well as a great deal of the crowd, looked up to see a nine tailed fox, with an aura of orange fire, looking down at them. Suddenly, Minato appeared. "People," he said to the crowd, "this is a demon that has come to destroy our city, and free our slaves. We must not let it live." 'So,' Naruto thought as he stared at Minato, 'you'd kill your own child to keep this secret. So be it.'

Naruto leapt forth, straight for the crown. Without trying to kill them, Naruto easily fought his way to Hinata. Once he was there, he broke the chains that were holding her down. 'No,' Minato thought, 'I will not have everything I've worked for go to waste.'

Minato picked up a nearby spear, and aimed for Naruto. 'I can always make more offspring,' he thought. Then, as he threw the spear, Hinata saw what Minato was doing. "NO," she shouted, and pushed Naruto aside. "HINATA,' Naruto shouted, just as the spear reached her.

_What will happen next? Find out next time. Oh, and, sorry it took so long. I also sorry, this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted. I with try and do better next time._

**Imagaco**


End file.
